


Runaway

by Hinata_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata shouyou/miya twins, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealous harem, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other, POV Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Rare pair ships, Rich Hinata Shouyou, Smart yamaguchi, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_simp/pseuds/Hinata_simp
Summary: Hinata shouyou was a cute sushine with an unexpecting powerful and mysterious background. Running away with his little sister natsu, deciding to start a new fresh life and joining a volleyball club along meeting his entire harem.But fate was really playful.. How many heart will break after knowing the truth?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Father, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont judge me for my really terrible bad grammar.. this is actually my first time so please be patience! And if your a homophobic then i consider to get your ass out of here now!!

On hinata's room;

Hinata was so focuse on watching his favourite youtuber on it's live stream.

.

.

.

Kenma kozume: you guys can ask some question.. i mean this is my first time to have a question & and answer portion so feel free to question me, it would be my pleasure to answer it all.

On the middle of the video hinata was still thinking of a good and interesting question to ask to his favorite youtuber!

Hinata: hmm.. maybe what other things his interested on! I mean s-.. SPORTS! what kinds of sports his interest in. Yeah thats a good question!

; SHOOYO!! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!! WE HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DISCUSS ON!

hinata was startle and accidentally press the enter botton

(Hinata pov): urghh what do dad want now.. he usually never called me when its not important..

Hinata slowly stand up and notice that he accidentaly press enter..

"sunhine_shoyo: Kenma-san umm what sports are you currently interested on ALAKJENEhwhw !&#@& \- send"

Hinata: oohh god!!! What a bad luck!! This is so embarrasing!! Ughh! 

In a moment hinata's instinct tell him that something terrible is going to happen, thinking of it hinata suddenly feel chills down his spine that make him jump

Hinata: W-what could it b-..e ? Hahah t-theres nothing bad going to happen.. maybe im just overreacting.

; hmm maybe i-m just OVERRECATING!! Thats it im just a little paranoid.

Hinata walks towards his door and slowly goes downstairs

Hinata's dad: Shoyo! Finally your here!! I have an important thing to announce to you.. 

On the other side hinata just carefully listen without blinking his eyes

Hinata: go on.. what it is dad?

Hinata's dad: this is my bussiness partner's daughter, And your fiancee.

; NIII-CHAN WAKEY WAKEY UP!! Your going to be late for your first day in school!!

Hinata slowly open his eyes after being awake by a loud voice

(Hinata's pov): u-uggh that dream again! Your good shoyo theres nothing to worry about..

Hinata gracefully rub his eyes and saw a chubby face in top of him, her face is so cute and has a orange short hair

Natsu: nii-chann!! Finally your awake or else you'll definely be late you little big baby! 

Natsu letting a little giggle out of her..

Hinata on the other side was amuse by the giggle of his little sister, his day suddenly lighten up by the little face infront of him that make his nerves calm down from thinking..

Hinata pretend to be still little sleepy to tease her little sister.

Hinata: hmmm later nats-u.. 5 more m-..inutes

Natsu was suprise by the sudden respond of his brother, she can easily see that her little big brother was clearly pretending.. For a payback natsu tickle her brother that make hinata open his eyes and laugh. Tickling his sister too and both of then stop after giggling and laughing a few minutes later that make them a little tired.

Hinata: haha you really now ni-chan that well natsu!!

Natsu: ofcourse ni-chan! I grew with you all this time until now so i know whenever my ni-chan is lying or not!! 

Hinata: always remember that ni-chan loves you okay? 

Natsu just simply nodded and hinata kiss natsu's forehead

Hinata: well ni-chan needs to get ready for school so you are natsu okay? Go and take a bath too so we dont be late since ni-chan still needs to send natsu to her school okay?

Natsu: okay shoyo ni-chan! *smile sweetly

After agreeing with his brother natsu goes to her own room and do what his ni-chan told her to.

Time skip

.

.

.

Hinata was still amuse by his new school and suddenly bump into someone, hinata falls down and luckly that he was not hurt

Hinata suddenly hear a voice that makes him look up

; Need a help? 

The boy offer his hand to help hinata...


	2. New friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 and its kinda short so please bare it! 😊

Hinata look up and saw a boy with a handsome face and infront of him with a offering hands that hinata gadly accept it.

Hinata slowly place his hands gently on the other hand and tightly held it. After standing up hinata Look at the boy who was a little shorter than him, And sincerly said

Hinata: Thank y-..ou umm mis..te-r?

; Nishinoya!

Hinata: Well then, Thank you nishinoya-senpai!.. And also im really sorry i wasn't looking where i was going and suddenly bump into you..

Hinata hurriedly bow infront of the boy but Nishinoya quickly stop hinata from bowing at him

Nishinoya: AKKK!! Theres no need to be so formal.. You know im not really that old *he chuckle

The boy said with a red face, Hinata slowly look up at the boy and let out a giggle, A pure and innocent one that makes the boy look at hinata's cute and tinny face but suddenly look away when he felt his face burning up. Nishinoya has a black hair and yellow dyed infront with his hair down and his eyes are brown and slanted. He wear a brightly colored shirt that typically have a random four-character idiom printed on its front shirt.

"  
Trial and error

試行錯誤  
Sʜɪᴋōsᴀᴋᴜɢᴏ

"

Hinata notice the boys shirt and the printed word in it and carefuly observe it with a great interest..

Time skip

.

.

.

Nishinoya: ...And lastly this is the gymnasium

Hinata look at the gmy with a sparkling eyes, walking a few rounds inside it until hinata's eyes suddenly spotted something

Hinata: Theres a volleyball!

Hinata shouted in excitement and run toward the ball and slowly pick it up.. suddenly hinata looks at his new friend, nishinoya with a pleading eyes that makes the libero no way to escape in

Hinata: Nishinoya-senpai lets play!!

Nishinoya was suprise that the boy keep calling him 'senpai' but he really dont mind it since he likes to be called like that

Nishinoya: O-okay sho!! Coming

Hinata grin happily when he heared that his new friend agree. Nishinoya toss the ball to the other net and hinata recieve it like a pro libero and the ball fly all the way above hinata's head and then spike it.. nishinoya was so suprise on what his new friend just did and the ball flew across his face. Feeling the cold wind pass through him with his wide mouth open and face in shock, after a second nishinoya cheerfully compliment hinata about his unbelievable skills and told him to join volleyball.

On the other side sugawara the volleyball setter and daichi the volleyball captain and the rest of the team open the gym door and surprisingly stop and tends to watch a little ginger boy run like a flash towards the ball and jump high enough to quickly spike it that leaves the volleyball team in dazed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of part 2 so please wait for tomorrow's update!~♡


	3. Jealous Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happend to our precious sunshine that makes our salty dino piss and jealous ;>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about our precious salty dino chapter!~♡

A few month later

.

.

.

Hinata ended up being the karasuno decoy, having a flash running skills and high jump doesnt change the fact that hinata is still kind and down to earth. Even though our precious sunshine was really good at anything and at any position, but he didn't hesistate to be the middle blocker since he wants to participate at volleyball..

Practice time..

(Ps. This is were hinata,kageyama,nishinoya vs tsukishima, yamaguchi and suga which means 3 vs 3)

Yamaguchi serves the ball to the other side and noya easily recieve it and kageyama just toss the ball without thingking so he was about to apologize beause of his sudden move but a soon as he start talking a flash of ginger run towards the ball to spike it that left the whole team in suprise..

Hinata is just a cute, tinny little sunshine right? But has many tricks in his sleeve that can left other people in shock and a monster inside the court. Even though hinata was really good at volleyball and almost anything he still didnt fail to make all of his teammates, friends, and even rival smile.. and thats because hinata is just being hinata himself just like a tiny squeezable cute energetic bouncing ball and even all his teammates agree to title him as the 'karasuno little cute sunshine' 

.

.

.

Daichi: O-okay guys its almost breaktime so you guys can rest for now since we still have a practice camp for tomorrow at nekoma high!

Over all of his team agree exepct hinata who was left in daze because they will play against his idol, which means that he can definitely see him face to face! And that makes hinata so happy that makes him have his own world that he even himself cant hear that his teammates are calling him..

Daichi: hinata?! Do you hear me??..

Sugawara: My baby!! Are you okay?

Sugawara saying, looking at hinata with an anxious and worried look that makes they whole team look at sugawara who was running towards the little ginger on the floor who was sitting..

Tsukishima: Tch...💢

Yamaguchi on the other side notice the abnormal of his bestfriends, Tsukishima

Yamaguchi: Are u okay tsuki? 

Yamaguchi who looks at his bestfriend with concern and confusion 

Tsukishima: S-shut up Yams!!

Yamaguchi: Gomen tsuki!

Tsukishima on the other side look at sugawara who was caressing hinata's face that makes him even more jealous that he suddenly blurted his thoughts

Tsukishima: For god sake stop babying him, your all are so fucking annoying!!

Daichi: TSUKISHIMA KEI!!

After hearing daichi yelling at him tsukishima suddenly realize what he said and then hurriedly walk towards the bench to drink some water to cool his mind out that he even himself didn't understand why he was suddenly angry..

Tsukishima: urgghh!! That stupid shrimp, look what you've done to me *he mumble

Yamaguchi and the rest of the team look at tsukshima who was suddenly pissed that even walks out

Yamaguchi: hmmm..what happend to tsuki, he was not actually like this after all but why he was acting weird and so pissed off

Yamaguchi walks over tsukishima and sit down beside him and make a weird look at tsukishima..

Tsukishima: what now?! Why are u looking at me like that?? Quit that! Your making yourself even look like weirdo..

Yamaguchi: Why are you suddenly so angry when suga-san caressed hinata's face and called him his baby?

Yamaguchi on the other side was smart enough that he was suprise and blurted his self 

Yamaguchi: DONT TELL ME YOU LIKE HINATA TOO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the end for part three and just continue to support our cute sunshine's life and dont worry hinata's harem is about to bloom out so just be patient!!~♡♡
> 
> Wait for tomorrows update!


	4. Value of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi notice his bestfriend, tsukishima's abnormality and decide to ask him what's wrong
> 
> What do you think will he find out?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part this is kinda yamaguchi and hinata's point of view..😊

But tsukishima is being saltyshima once again and completly ignore the question of his childhood bestfriend,stand up and start to walk towards the changing room. Yamaguchi notice it too and hurriedly try to catch up with his friend, leaving half of their teammates behind..

(Yamaguchi pov) 

I notice my bestfriend tsuki's abnormality so i decide to ask him a few question but he always try to avoid it.. But theres something off about him that i notice him staring at hinata and quickly look away but theres a part of myself that feels angry?..And curious at the same time that i accidentaly blurted out my question to myself but i manage to keep my emotion down..

I saw hinata in dazed so i was about to approch him when suddenly our "mama" sugawara-san run towards him, i can see the love and worried of suga-san in his eyes..well maybe he just really treasure him. I mean i kinda actually like him.. What i mean who wouldn't cherish a energetic and cute sunshine like him. On the other side i can feel a envy and terrifying aura which make me turn around, I saw tsuki staring at hinata time to time which make my heart tighten a bit.. I want to tell him to back off and that the little ginger is mine but if i do so ,then i might ruin our friendship which im scared of since we were childhood bestfriends and i dont want to destroy everything..

Hinata: A-are we..reall-y... going to play with N-nekoma??..

Sugamama: Yes sweetie, now tell me what's wrong with you earlier? Is my baby hurt? Are you lack in sleep? Or did someone hurt our precious sunshine?!! Please let me know sweetie! so i can teach them a lesson!! Or maybe are you hungry, do you want me to buy you some meatbuns? OMGG!! Please tell me my baby and if someone hurt you then i will make them pay! Or maybe your tired? Why, did daichi tell you to practice overtime!? 

Sugawara looks behind and his eyes stop on daichi,his eyes were colder as an ice and ready to murder someone.  


Hinata: OFCOURSE NOT MAMA! i-ts just that..

Sugamama: aaw okay, so its just that what?

Hinata: IM JUST SUPPER EXCITED THAT WERE PLAYING AGAINST NEKOMA!!

Hinata who almost shouted without noticing it because of excitement that they were going to nekoma high

Sugamama: OHH heheh thats good then! Just dont exhaust and over practice your self. Got that?

Hinata: okay mama!! 

Hinata responds to the older boy infront of him and sugawara just ruffle hinata's hair and gives the younger boy a loving smile

Daichi: okay guys lets go home already since its getting late..

Time skip

.

.

.

Hinata, kageyama and the rest of the first year agree to walk home together

Hinata and kageyama at front, Yamaguchi and tsukishima are at the back. Talking and laughing are all they did in their way home, agreeing to pass by at their coah ukai store to buy some meatbuns and finally wave their goodbyes to eachother since they have to go to different direction. Hinata on the way went to fetch her younger sister natsu

After hinata pick natsu up he happly go towards his room, change his clothes and lazily lay down his bed

(Hinata pov): ugghh!! *yawns  
What a exhausting day.. but im happy that today is finally over.. im really glad to have them as my teammates, friend but my family!

After hinata finish all of his homework he peacefully fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for part four for now!!
> 
> Stay tune~♡


End file.
